Against All Odds
by FrozenSprite
Summary: there's a mysterious new group of villains... and they just happen to be the sailor senshi! g boiz don't realize what an important role they play in this new adventure...summary sux, jus rr!


Rated: T for future inappropriate content, some gore, and profanity (just to be on the safe side, there's not really much yet) 

Genre(s): Little of everything, action/adventure/mystery; I will try hard for humor, but in later chapters where seriousness is not required.

AN: Okay, I'll admit…I'm a terrible author! Haven't updated for 2 years and suddenly the story disappears! But I've been doing some heavy editing, and I'm nearly done with Chapter 3. I've completely started the chapters over, but tried to keep it similar enough to the original, so the plot won't change too much…Sorry if it's too long (my chapters)… please review if you have ideas, advice, tips, or just plain wanna bitch. (I was joking about that last part)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of new characters.

Pairings: eh. I'm not big on romance, but I have some idea…(ps: I absolutely _love_ love triangles w/ extreme complexity, _hint, hint, wink, wink_) review and post your ideas! I value your opinions!

Background Info: Our protagonists are 15, set in GW dimension around AC 175, girls will have their powers…etc. for SM side of story, Sailor R & S based (not really based, but powers from these series, hint, hint), you'll understand later on…

Summary: I wouldn't know where to begin, but for this chapter, it's some introductions, and tiny hints on bits of the plot.  
Please, _please_ r/r!

**Ch. 1:** **The Very Confusing Chapter: Battle Rage**

Usagi managed to reach her room and stagger onto her bed, right before the sun had set. With her window open, facing west, she had a good view of the sun setting, and the last of its rays from behind the mountains. The red, blood-like colored light broke upon her, radiating her beauty, exaggerating the blush of her skin. Soon, her body emanated a glow, silver and golden and pure. The light immediately broke to be replaced by a black shadow as it began to fill the room as she floated in the air, her long blond hair whipping around wildly trying to break free from their tightly bound odangos. Powerful winds swirled around the room, rushing air trying to escape the room, but bound somehow, to its confines. Usagi was once again being pushed into the cage in her own mind.

Again, the evil within her had awoken and who knows what it would do while in control of Usagi's body? All she could do was wait for sunrise.

Her intruder sent Usagi into a sleep, so that there would be no interruptions. _A prisoner of my own mind_, she thought, slowly falling into duskiness, _how sad. How could I, the future Neoqueen of Crystal Tokyo lose, to an evil Demon even while I'm still wearing the Crystal? I'm so pathetic._

She grew weaker with time, as some unknown tapped into her life energy, slowly draining her of her power. Her intruder sent Usagi into a deep slumber, so that there would be no audience of the Demon's thoughts.

Usagi lost control of her nerves, and she found herself in complete darkness, so shadowed it hurt her and she felt tears from her eyes as she squinted to see. Usagi was in a controlled distant shadow realm, where she had no power over where she was, what she saw, heard, smelled, tasted, and felt, even in her sub-conscious dream-like, but dream-less state. As she grew used to the darkness, she sat, defeated, and a hint of a source of distant white light above her promised to follow her, to help her find her way, guide her while she was lost and far beyond true physical aid. Usagi scowled, and tried to think up unlikely ways to escape.

Pretty soon, once she had enough "followers" (AKA, mind controlled slaves), she could do what she had planned since the before the Silver Millennium…She would rule Crystal Tokyo alongside with Endymion, who had been engaged to her long before their birth. But then, Serenity stood in her path to be with her soul mate. Her avatar clenched and unclenched her fists. Although she loathed even the thought of lingering in Serenity's body, she knew only in this form could she overpower Serenity. She'll just have to keep her as her avatar a bit longer. The Demon wouldn't dispose of Serenity yet.

She laughed, because she knew her plan was too perfect to fail. It would not fail, or else…_No_, she thought, _don't think that way. It. Will. Not. Fail._

The Demon drew plans that night, and checked every detail, thought of all possibilities, and making sure that Usagi was still trapped, she finally cast an enchantment spell to erase the memory of Usagi's brain just as daylight struck.

Light shot through the windows into the dark, gloomy house that soon transformed into a bright and colorful building. It was practically an antique; the house was a part of what had been known as the Shuri Castle built by the Ryukyu in what was once Okinawa. Usagi had restored the ruins, and kept it as a secret hideaway whenever the Demon was at its strongest…able to control her for days at a time, during the new moon, and as a refuge whenever she or the others were in need of a hiding place, and also a meeting place. Even Rei's shrine wouldn't be secretive enough. A golden halo surrounded Usagi and it was the Demon's turn to be trapped. The solid black eyes turned once again into bright blue eyes with the fire of determination behind them.

"I'm back."

* * *

Usagi got ready for work that normal seeming Sunday morning, and was about to grab her keys when something tickled her thigh. Jumping at the surprise call, she picked up her vid cell and answered.

"Hai? Usagi Tsukino speaking."

"Usagi! Where the hell have you been! We have a youma here and- :something explodes followed by smoke behind Ami: aaaah!"

"Ami?" No response. "Ami!" Frustrated, she groaned. "Ooooh, I had better not be late for work again because of _**this**_."

Usagi stuffed her vid-cell in the back pocket of her jeans, but she dropped it without notice, and ran back into her bathroom. She pulled the Crystal off her shirt and thrust it into the air.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

The Crystal floated in the air as Usagi telekinetically held it up with both hands as it emitted pink rays that spun and shot out pink hearts, then brought it down and placed it on her chest. A blue heart of light spun around her. Ribbons of pink spiraled around her body and tighten, slowly changing to her fuku, collar and waist bow. The same ribbons appeared over her arms to form gloves, and over her legs to form boots. But suddenly something strange occurred as her costume took color. Her usual transformation had changed…the process was different as a new process took place. A golden cloud of light with black electricity spreading through it rained over her as she tried to keep control of her transformation. With her right hand, she grabbed the Silver Crystal, which sent waves of electricity through her. She screamed with pain and released it, as it detached from her when her clothes were ripped away and a force picked her up into the air. The crystal was changing, taking a new form, the brooch also changed. The crystal had detached itself from the brooch, and metamorphosized into an upside down pentacle. It reattached itself to the now black and red brooch.

Her hair came undone and it floated around her lightly as if she was underwater. The crystal dug into her skin as it attached itself right where Usagi's sternum was. The pressure felt as if it made a connection through her muscles to the bone. A golden blast shot through her as rosy pink ribbons formed from pink lights coming out of the crystal, fighting to control the transformation. She glowed with a powerful golden light.

The long thin cloths wrapped themselves around her and squeezed the life out of her while she held on. All light and electricity found its way back into the Crystal, in clouds of pink, blood red, gold and silver. The force holding Usagi up released its powerful grip.

She dropped onto the cold ceramic floor and lay there motionless, now wrapped tightly in her unusual ensemble, and something cold in it could be felt. She was adorned in what appeared to be a ninja outfit. The under layer of her top was a long-sleeved silver silk shirt, sleeves with wide openings. Over it was a sleeveless tight black vest of silk that fell above her knees, split on the sides, outlined in silver, strange shimmering light gray intricate curlicues decorating the black vest. She had huge pants, also black, and around the cuffs at the bottom of her pants it was outlined in silver. She wore a black cotton belt, outlined in red. The Crystal had returned to its original form, something not right about it. Usagi's hair, done in an Asian style with two chopsticks sticking out, was now a light silver, like the quiet color of the moon.

* * *

Makoto shot forward at the male youma, laughing manically at her as Makoto desperately attempted to attack him. He dodged every one of her reckless attacks and random punches and kicks, with his hands behind his back, and not even bothering to block. She summoned the energy from Jupiter and asked for her Guardian's guidance in the energy that shot into her.

"JUPITER THUNDER BLAST!"

The antenna on her tiara raised, and crackling electricity built up from it. Putting her hands together, Makoto brought the electricity to her right side, and hurled out the electric disk. There was a bright flash of white light as it sped toward the youma , who jumped aside the path of the dreadful attack and teleported behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder and ducked from her reflexive punch towards his face.

"This is getting quite boring", he whispered in her ear, and then whispered into the other, dodging another reflexive punch to the face, "both of my hands are behind my back and here I am kickin your ass", he sighed with an unamused tone.

The youma pulled his right hand from his back and made a halt sign in front of him at Makoto, and a great force knocked her off her feet while she was pushed towards the brick wall in the narrow alley. With a crack, her back made a painful connection with the wall as she tried to lean forward and brace for the force. It had been too late for her to flip over in midair backwards and kick off towards the youma. She groaned and it was Minako's turn to help out.

Ami looked desperately at Makoto and Minako running towards the youma to attack. She looked back on her screen and searched for a weakness as she raced to Makoto's side and tried to pull her to safety.

"C'mon, c'mon! I need an update on this guy!" grumbled Ami, unusually impatient.

"Tenoshi", the computer responded, "a very powerful youma from another galaxy. He was a member of the 'Circus'. There is little known about him. So far, his only weakness is he tends to be too overconfident, and easily insulted." "That's no help!" shouted Ami to no one in particular.

Minako pushed forward for an attack.

"LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Minako aimed the chain at Tenoshi, and it blasted through him and returned several times for more hits. Minako's attack forced Tenoshi back and forth several times, and finally knocked him unconscious…she was ready to choke him with the chain, and concentrated only on directing it towards where he was…but by then, he reflected the rest of the attack back towards Minako with a wave of his hand, redirecting the chain. He managed to get it to strangle Minako. She clawed at it, but soon it was already rusting to a dull orange and when it disintegrated, she was knocked out.

"Is that the best you can do?" Tenoshi laughed insultingly, "Humans can do better than you fuckwits!"

Rei showed up just as he was about to attack the others. Ami, still seated, leapt up, knowing her help was needed. Rapidly moving Minako to Makoto's side, she joined in on the fight.

"Rei!" she called out. "Yeah? This better be quick!" was the black-haired girl's response as she smiled, making the serious tone seem like a joke. Ami, nearly hesitating, shouted but nearly whispered, from 10 feet behind her, "Take care."

Concentrating hard, Rei turned back and she focused her energy as she whispered the silent mantra and said aloud, "MARS… CELESTIAL…" she had a circle of eight fireballs that changed to discs, and unseen on them were Chinese characters…"SURROUND!" Rei hurled the eight white rings at him, one by one. With Tenoshi distracted and dodging, Ami took up her chance.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

With barely enough time to take in the events, he barely just turned and there was a strong blast of water coming at him. He froze in an irregular shaped block of ice, face toward Ami, and she could see the red in his eyes…burning through the ice!

Makoto had barely just regained consciousness, tried to take in the events happening, and saw from the corner of her eyes, Minako at her side, in a heap. Afraid to turn, she whispered for her to hurry and wake up. Makoto, even with her powers couldn't heal quickly enough, yet alone in time to save her friends. Weakly reaching out to Minako, static electricity built up in her finger and she poked Minako. Right when her finger made contact with the side of Minako's arm, she jumped.

"Minako, they need you! Use the beam!" her hoarse voice whispered.

Minako was afraid, unsure she had the energy at the moment. She bolted upright, and summoned the power of Venus. "Alright, but I don't think it'll work!"

Standing up, she tried to hurry up the charge as she saw Tenoshi melting the ice.

"CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Minako pointed at him, just as he broke free of the ice. A bright yellow beam blasted from her finger, and nearly toasted him. Makoto watched helplessly from the sidelines, and watched Rei step in. Already focusing, she chanted her silent mantra.

"MARS…CELESTIAL…" the fire was building up and divided into eight discs once more. "SURROUND!" She hurled the rings at him, and each cut him deeply. Shocked, Makoto noted it was Rei's eight-fold sequence, each attack cutting deeply and burning. Right thigh, he was on one knee, right shoulder, throat, left shoulder, left thigh, he was on both knees, stomach, heart, and lastly, (I'm not trying to be funny…) groin.

The last attacks had him finally finished, but just as all four expected him to turn to ash and be blown away or disintegrate, or something of the like, he didn't. Rei had gotten his flesh to turn bright red, burning, and bleeding heavily, practically spraying blood. But instead, Tenoshi merely laughed. That cold laugh of his echoed in four pairs of ears, and instantly, he returned to both feet. A black swirling vortex opened up behind him, and he stepped backwards into it. Makoto, almost fully recovered now, angrily leapt to her feet and shouted, "JUPITER THUNDER BLAST!"

She forcefully hurled the energy ball at him, but he waved goodbye, and he was gone. Frustrated, and still pained, Makoto dropped back onto her knees and punched the concrete ground. Hard. Ami, sighing, looked around for Usagi, but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Mamoru silently floated through the living quarters of the bright house, separate from Shuri Castle.

He was overcome with jealousy and hatred when he came across a piece of clothing that belonged to someone he knew. Someone who was once his friend. He picked it up and tightened his grip on it. His raging glare made thejeans burst into flames. He dropped it behind him as he walked away.

* * *

Makoto leaned weak in the alley against a telephone booth. She stared down at herself feebly, thinking she could have done better.

"Come on. You did great today."Minako whispered, as if she had read her mind. Makoto, disturbed, looked up at her. "I barely even touched him!" she replied. Minako, amused, said quietly, "At least you didn't get knocked out. I'm still tired from the beam!" A faint smile crossed Makoto's lips as she pulled herself up. Flinching when she heard a crack, she nearly fell back but then Minako reached out, grabbing her arm,and pulled her friend up.

"Thanks", Makoto whispered, taking in irregular breaths as she groaned, hand to her back.

All four walked together in silence, back in their street clothes. To break the silence, Rei said something, but no one heard. The other three were lost in their own thoughts.

"I said", Rei declared, louder, and each girlwas torn fromher musings as they listened to Rei, "that I think it's best you guys stay at my place. Maybe for a week. Who knows when this guy'll show up again, and it's best we're all together, so we don't get picked off one by one on the way to the scene. Make sure you tell your parents, I'm sure you guys can think of something. Pack some extra clothes and essentials, but keep it light.Oh yeah", she added, winking, "Don't forget your school stuff for tomorrow."

At that, Ami gasped. "What is it?" the other girls asked, in unison. Ami, shocked, hand covering her mouth, quietly confided, "I still haven't finished my homework!" The others took time taking this in. They all laughed in turn. "Guess it's time to split", said Minako, reaching the street where they all had to take separate ways. The girls all agreed, and went home to their families, preparing their excuses.

* * *

Just as Rei reached the gate to Hikawa shrine, she felt something strange stir in the air, and then her communicator beeped rapidly, to indicate the importance of the call. She held it up and answered. The other three girls appeared in their squares, but one was blank. It was Usagi's.

"Hai, Ami, what's going on?" Already Rei was racing towards the others' destination, following the sense of their presence, to the park. Typical, she thought, it's always something going on in the park.

Ami answered without hesitating, the other two girls nodding in turn. "My computer's located a point of high negative energy at the park-"Rei interrupted,"I can feel it." Ami began again."I'm sure you know which one. The one where there's always trouble." Ami rolled her eyes, and Rei was shocked to sense sarcasm in her voice, and nearly laughed. Snapping back to the real situation, she decided to bolt and hit her full speed toward the park.

* * *

Upon arrival, Rei noticed the others already fighting a youma, who was just a blur, barely visible. When he stopped, her face turned into a wicked sneer when she knew which it was. Tenoshi. _Right when I'm ready to go home for a shower and finish up my chores, _**you**_ decide to show up!_

"Damn you Usagi, where the hell are you?" her voice was barely more than the breath of a small animal. Rei ran with quick speed and agility towards the thing, dodging obstacles like playground equipment, and shouting out attacks. She looked over at Minako, the usual cool-tempered girl, was too busy to curse at Usagi, that had decided to curse at Tenoshi instead. Minako jumped up and was trying out a chokehold on theyouma from behind.

"Take this you son of a bitch! HYAAHH!"

Her cry of fury turned quickly into a scream of pain when Tenoshi grabbed the arm around his neck and twisted it. None of the girls had ever seen Minako so angry before. Amused (for once) he was reckless enough that he stopped paying attention to his other opponents and Makoto sent her foot smack into his face. Surprised, he released Minako, and dodged her next and famous move: reflexive punch to the face.

All three senshi aimed for him with their ordinary attacks, too deep into the fight and unable to concentrate for their planetary attacks, and he thought for an idea. With perfect timing, he jumped up high into the air, and teleported right behind Ami with practiced silence. All four had looked up, distracted, and scanned the trees around them.

Tenoshi blended in to the tree behind Ami, and moved only when the wind blew, branches shivered, and the shadows shifted. Minako, Makoto, and Rei had stopped, in the middle of their attacks in the center of the park, surrounded by trees. The trees rustled, branches waving, calmness in the forest, but tension in the air. Minako was furious with this, and could no longer hold it in, strangely enough.

She opened her mouth and a high shrieking sound came out. She had four papers due tomorrow, and a biology project, and she hadn't even started yet. Minako had completely forgotten the pain in her twisted elbow, only that she wanted to kill the youma now, and be done with it. She was tired, and she wanted to go home. Something cold, a woman's deep voice whispered in everyone's minds, terrifying them with a touch of the lilting Minako's voice. It laughed and said, "I am Nakomi, I am to be taken seriously with, and **YOU**. **WILL**. **FEAR**. **ME**." Me was but a whisper, but something told the girls and youma that her whisper was more terrifying than her shouts. It was soft like poison, slow to kill, enough to suffer.

An orange light spread like wildfire around her and formed a translucent bubble of light. Her friends leaped back, afraid for their friend and themselves. Her foul mood caused something to awaken in her. Minako roared with anger, and hatred as inside the chrysalis, she used her emotions to transform her into something more than Sailor Venus. Even Tenoshi paused, behind Ami, but he wasn't surprised. He smirked with interest and resheathed the blade he held against Ami's neck andwatched the metamorphosis.

Her dark side,Kurushimi took control and it was now her transforming into one of the Kuro Kage Senshi. Her hair was no longer the beautiful blonde hair it was. Now, Kurushimi's hair was a deep coal black, with random streaks of neon orange, and it was much shorter, a layered cut, twisted and pinned high in a messy bun. A strand of the hair was braided and hung in front of each ear, down to her chin. Uneven bangs of a different type, cut straight across at different levels, hung low in her eyes, but not low or thick enough to hide the horrible ebony eyes, with a slight shadow of the darkest shade ofmidnight bluepossible under the lower half of her eyes.

She no longer wore the fuku of the inner senshi, she now had on a loose outfit, which allowed for lots of movement, but not so big that it got in her way, much like a cross between a kendo uniform and kimono, black and orange and gold. The under layer was ahot, deep scarlet made of some strange satin-like material. On top of that was black satin, on that was a third layer of a cross of cotton and spandex in what looked like maroon, and on the outermost layer, a layer of silk, was solid black, but for strange symbols in neon orange, what might've been Venusian, which seemed to almost burn through the silk. Around her neck, she wore a black leather choker that held in its center, the symbol for Venus in a strange unknown metal,with addition symbols etched inthe character. Her huge, long sleeves had large openings, and they were tied to the top piece of her ensemble, tight, but because of their oversized-ness, you could see some of her skin between the sleeve that hung loose from her shoulders and the top layers. The sleeves were black silk, with the exact same symbols of the top layer, forcing rows androws ofa foreign language.The skirt/pant-like bottom--hakama--was black cotton, loose but underneath could be seen additional silk layers of all shades of neon and bright glow orange and yellow, that brushed the polished zori she wore. Her obi was thick and wide, but short. It was the color of gold-orange, silk and tied tight. In black were more Venusian symbols on the obi. She wore some strange earrings, studs and rings of a strange silver colored metal, the same as the ornament of the choker,with a tarnished black shadows and etching and on the lobes were dangling earrings, the symbol of Venus.

The chrysalis broke and Kurushimi rose into the air.The storming clouds of black and grey came and swirled around one spot: directly above her. Thunder rumbled and crackled above them as Kurushimi chanted inVenusian, and everyone gazed in wonder at their onceGoddess of Beauty-now their Goddess of Love and Hate. Ami called Usagi again, and her vid-cell would ring but never picked up.

* * *

Mamoru heard the vid-cell and flew towards it with amazing speed. He brought his foot down and crushed the 60,000 yen phone. Ami on the other side of town stared at her own phone in fear, expecting the worst.

* * *

Mamoru glanced around his surroundings, and saw the sleeping Usagi, quietly slumbering on the floor beside the sink. He slowly floated towards her, and made his body parallel with hers. With a smile, he kissed her softly. He was about to pick her up, but something stopped him.

Her reflexes were quick as ever, if not, quicker. Even in sleep, the sleepinggirl grabbed Mamoru's hand and crushed his wrist, digging her nails into his major veins and arteries. Relaxing, she suddenly released his wrist, and using both hands, teleported him into a building with no windows or doors, but a mirror that took up one wall. He turned around and saw a man walking slowly towards him, black and white, like an old film. He was trapped in an old memory. Looking down at himself, his dirty uncalloused hands had shrunk to those of an 8-year-old child.

* * *

Tenoshi glowed and he rose while feeling his life force and power being drained by Kurushimi. He tried to look brave but couldn't help but look around in fear. Panicking, he stepped out of his disguise of camouflage, and felt himself being pulled towardsKurusihimi.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell are you doing? Hello?" Panic was evident in his voice. "Little bitch, you better drop me now! Oh my fucking g-!" He cried out as he never did before, tears streaming down his cheeks. Over time, the tearsthickened to blood. Both nostrils were bleeding as well, as were his ears. He felt something hot and bubbling in his throat, and choked on his own blood.

Kurushimimentally twisted Tenoshi's body, especially hard, she twisted his arm. Her patience had already long died out with him.

"I've warned you!" Her voice was almost the same, but there was a steely edge to it, sharp like a knife. Deep and rumbling was a woman's voice, filled with hatred and malice. "You will not be tolerated. The weaklingTomoshibi-Ren'aicouldn't destroy you." Ami thought, _Tomoshibi-Ren'ai?_. "But what aboutme? What the hell? You'll just _die._"

Kurushimi began to mutter and chant in that strange tongue, and towards the end of the chant, she shouted and emitted a strange high screech. The momentKurushimi howled and her voice was echoed by the wind, Tenoshi was thrown down on the ground with such a force that he couldn't even scream with pain.

She used her hands as a guide as to where Tenoshi would go. Immediately, she flung him towards a nearby tree, and at that moment, its branches and sharp twigs pointed towards him. Makoto, Ami, and Rei, unable to watch, but unable to look away, just closed their eyes. Already the terrifying sound that was made, described exactly what happened, in detail. When they opened their eyes, they watched their "friend" parading and laughing like a maniac until she finally killed him.

"There! That's one thorn out of my side.." She glanced threateningly towards the other girls. "Hmmm, I feel for a recharge." With thatKurushimi was wrapped in an orange shield and transferred the control of the body back to Minako as she lowered herself to the ground.

Minako fell down when she was back. She fainted, an innocent damsel-in-distress-like event, but something evil still spoke about her, and she was still in the outfit and the strange hair and accessories too remained. Ami picked out a hairornament from Minako's hair, and moved it back and forth, the strange metal and foreign polished minteral glistening in the sudden bright light as the storms rushed photo-time back from their location, rolling thunder and lightning with it. Ami observedit, noting the black and brown mineral, which looked much like obsidian, with a different feel, density and weight. At the end of the ornament was a dangling symbol, a strange and foreign metal, the same as the choker and earrings. She pocketed it, not knowing that she was holding gundanium, and polished Venusian obsidian.

* * *

OMG! Finally finished! What did you think? moans My sister said it was cheesy. (personally, I think so too!) But this was my 9-year-old little sister! (She said something about dead wood… you think so too?) I'm so sorry that there was no GW at all in this chapter! It would've been way longer! Next chapter, I promise! I know this was pretty long, but I had to lay the down all the important stuff, and I'm so sorry the descriptions were so long! It was so much fun typing them, and later on they may be essential to the story, and I was getting into this story! Please, please, _**please**_ review! Tell me if you thought it was too long, too short (you've gotta be insane if this is what you think!), what pairings you want, ideas for character, etc! If there's anything you don't understand, you only have to ask! Review right away! Chapter two will be up when I get plenty of reviews..I know they won't be friendly ones...If you leave a flame, **_please_** at least tell me what's wrong with it... 


End file.
